1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure is related to archiving and record keeping systems for storing transaction records and documents, specifically transaction confirmation records. In particular, this disclosure is related to archiving records of web based transactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of this disclosure. Work described herein, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Web based or online transactions, including shopping or financial transactions generally involve a user accessing a web based provider system, through a user terminal system equipped with a web browser accessing the Internet. These transactions include the conduction of services, such as financial transactions (e.g., online banking) and the purchase of goods from a web based storefront (e.g., the online storefronts of EBAY Inc., San Jose, California, and AMAZON.COM, Inc., Seattle, Washington).
For such transactions, a user is generally provided with a record of the transaction once the transaction is completed. In some cases, the record is delivered to the user through the same web browser in which the transaction was performed via a refreshed web page on the web browser, or sent to the user by electronic mail (email). The provider, which provides or fulfils the transaction, usually generates the record of the transaction and internally stores the record. Other records generated by some web based providers may include tickets (e.g., a musical concert ticket or airplane ticket), which are sent to the user by regular mail.
As a provider-supported system, PAYPAL Inc. (a subsidiary of EBAY Inc.) of San Jose, California provides a product/service called PAYPAL, which is used for conducting online purchases and transactions. PAYPAL is an e-commerce service that operates as a third party broker between a user and a provider. In one aspect, a purchaser of a good from a merchant can send payment to PAYPAL Inc. PAYPAL Inc. then delivers the payment to the merchant. PAYPAL Inc. transmits a confirmation record to the provider and the purchaser. In another aspect, a user can transfer funds, through PAYPAL Inc., to another user. PAYPAL Inc. stores records of these transactions, and provides a web based interface for querying these records.